The Colorado School of Mines (CSM) Western Mine Safety and Health Training Center is a well- established training organization that was initially formed in 1999. CSM will continue to operate its Western Mine Training Center for the purpose of enhancing the quality and availability of health and safety training for mine workers. Goals wil include providing workers with relevant knowledge regarding hazards associated with working on mine sites and effective controls for reducing risk for injuries and illnesses, and encouraging students to be active participants in improving the health and safety conditions where they work. CSM proposes to offer a comprehensive approach to meet the safety and health training needs of the Western mining industry by providing a high quality, interactive training experience that targets several audiences: mine workers, trainers, safety and health professionals, mine management, mine rescue teams, and mining engineering and geology students. Courses will be taught by highly qualified, professional instructors, who are technical experts as demonstrated by academic degrees, professional certifications and licenses, and experience; and will be provided using the traditional classroom format, as well as an online delivery system, which will enhance the availability of these courses. The NORA sector that will be addressed by the CSM Western Mine Training Center is the Mining Sector. Primary cross sectors of Hearing Loss Prevention, Musculoskeletal Disorders, Personal Protective Technology, Respiratory Diseases, Traumatic Injury, and Emergency Preparedness are addressed by being included as topics in various training courses offered to the mining industry. CSM will also participate in the R2P initiative by including in training courses recent research findings that could enhance workers' knowledge of hazards and effective controls for reducing risk for injuries and illnesses.